A History Lesson
by Shadows Of The Storm
Summary: After an incident of clumsiness in Kavar's room, Revan bringing the truth to light, and a very upsetting sparring match, what comes to surface?


**A/N: Woot! Another story! This is just a one-shot though, so you don't have to worry about slow little me stopping the laziness that is me to write another chapter. I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry I haven't posted this one before. This has been written for like a year now. I just never got around to actually typing the dang thing. Might be because I'm supposed to be studying for exams right now…but oh well! Kavar/Exile fluff first! Anyways, I'll stop rambling now so you can enjoy the story! By the way, there is a line based off something said in the book City of Ashes by Cassandra Clare. (Once again, me don't own!) If anyone can guess it, you get a free cyber-cookie and cyber Kavar plushy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. **

"Oh my Force, hide me Kavar!" the same a young girl shouted out, skidding to a stop behind the young Master. She grabbed onto his robes to slow herself, and almost ended up knocking him over.

"Aria, what are you talking about and why are you running so fast?" Kavar asked. He turned slightly to look at his apprentice and he tried to ignore the shock that went up his spine whenever he saw her. She was slender, well muscled, and a little short for her age. You could tell the irritation that rested on her delicate face, but she was grinning from ear to ear. Her forest green eyes were dancing with mirth and you could see the slight hint of mischief that played alongside with it. Her blonde hair was sticking up everywhere and was wild, while she panted heavily. It must have been the fan club again. Only they could make Arianna look this bad.

"Your _fan club_ Kavar. Well, that and a couple of other girls who were made at Rev and me for rigging a pot of grease to fall on their heads when they opened the door to their room…" Arianna trailed off when she saw the look on Kavar's face. "They deserved it though! The bigger issue is that I'm still being chased and you may never see me again if they get their hands on me!" Arianna whined. Kavar rolled his eyes at his apprentice and pointed to a room where she could hide in. That girl was always in trouble! Arianna quickly took of to the room and right as the door shut with the familiar hiss, a much larger hiss alerted him to the fact that his room had just be invaded by Arianna's angry mob.

"Oh, Master Kavar! Have you seen Aria anywhere?" Nikki asked, shamelessly batting her thick eyelashes at him. He was just about to answer when another girl skidded in. This one had long black hair that was pulled back in a loose ponytail, and her shimmering blue eyes were wide and bright. She was taller than Arianna, and just as well muscled.

"Hey guys, I just saw Aria run into the archives!" she shouted, loud enough to drag the girls away from their worshipping of Kavar. Instantly they took off running without a second thought and soon it was only the girl and Kavar.

"Very nice lie Revan. I didn't think that even you could pry the fan club away from me." Kavar joked as Revan just shrugged. Arianna poked her head out the door, and yelped for joy when she saw Revan standing in for the fan girls. Arianna ran out of the room and jumped in Revan's arms. Revan let out an 'oof' as Arianna smiled up at her best friend cheekily.

"Thank you my knight with shining saber!" Arianna said, snuggling into Revan's shoulder. Yeah, like Arianna was a princess in distress. If someone ever tried to look her up in a tower she would slice them to shreds, make a bridge out of their remains and walk across carelessly with her hair looking perfect the entire time. Yep, that was his damsel in distress. No, not his! Damn it, couldn't he control his thoughts better! Revan snorted and dropped Arianna on the ground with a loud THUMP!

"Yeah, well this knight was payment for saving your butt yet another time. You can pay me back later though. Malak would kill me if I let anything happen to you." Revan explained, plopping down on a nearby chair. Arianna gave Revan one of 'those' looks before settling down on the arm of the only other chair in the room. Kavar sat down next to her while trying to keep his distance from Arianna at the same time. The last thing he needed was to be to close to her.

"So I know why Bastila and her little group were chasing you, the grease still in her hair was enough explanation, but why were the other girls chasing you?" Revan asked, staring directly at Kavar. Shifted uncomfortably and ended up closer to Arianna. Noticing this, he moved away quickly and couldn't help but feel that Revan was logging this information away for another time. He glanced over at Arianna again.

"Well you got the Bastila part right and the other girls were part of _his_ fan club." Arianna said, shooting and accusing glance in Kavar's direction. He rolled his eyes again and gently shoved Arianna. Bad idea. Arianna ended up losing her balance and falling on top of Kavar. Revan looked on with interest while Arianna blushed a fierce red.

"I am so sorry!" she squeaked. Kavar felt his own face heat up before he quickly pushed it back down again. Revan was to insightful for her own good. He could practically feel her deep ocean blue eyes burning into him. Yep, he was officially screwed. There was no way that Revan didn't know.

"Its okay Aria." He said, mentally cursing himself for letting his voice go up a notch or two. Arianna quickly scrambled off of him and ran out of the room. Revan tilted her head at him while he stood up dusting himself off, refusing to meet her eyes. Revan sighed and stood up when he wouldn't look over at her.

"As I'm sure you already know, I know how you feel about her." She said, walking over to him. With those words, he groaned and dropped his head in his hands while he fell back over on the chair Arianna had previously occupied.

"Revan, if you tell her I swear-" he said, but Revan cut him off. She smiled, closed her eyes slightly and shook her head.

"Don't give up so easily. I've known for about four years already." Revan said walking to the door. Kavar looked up at her. How had she known for four years? He himself had only figured out his feelings for Arianna 1 year ago!

"If I haven't told her yet, there isn't really a chance of me telling her now. You can be so pessimistic sometimes." Revan said, rolling her eyes and walking out the door.

******

Arianna sat down in her room, her head in her hands and her back against the wall. What had happened back there? One moment she had been fine, the next she was so uptight she thought she was going to explode. She had fallen on people all the time (she was clumsy like that) but it had never been like…that. There was no way to describe it. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear Revan come in until she actually spoke.

"Oh, not you too!" she muttered under her breath, but Arianna heard and shot her head up. Too freaked out to scowl at Revan, she just skipped to the actual question part.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Arianna asked, still trying to calm down. Back there had been so strange… Revan shook her head and sat down on the bed. She patted the spot beside her, signaling for Arianna to sit beside her. Arianna pushed herself up and settled on the soft bed.

"That was an interesting display back there." Revan joked. This time Arianna did scowl at her friend and Revan just laughed at her.

"You know, it does get kind of annoying watching your unresolved sexual tension with him. I mean seriously-" Arianna cut her off with a loud smack against the back of her head.

"REVAN! That is not true and entirely inappropriate!" Arianna shouted, failing to control her quickly heating blush. Jeez, she had never blushed so much in her life! Revan glared at her as she rubbed the now sore spot on her head.

"Fine, I agree with the inapproite part but the sexual tension part is 110% true and you know it!" Revan said, backing away, fearing another one of Arianna's attacks. Arianna though was in to much shock to give Revan the smack she deserved. Did she really love Kavar?

******

Metal clashed against metal as the vibroblade's made contact. On one side was Arianna, her face looking hard in concentration at the battle at hand. On the other end stood Kavar, his face a calm, stony mask. Arianna quickly grasped the blade and pulled back, blocking another one of Kavar's low strikes. She jumped back and hoisted the blade higher, protecting her center as Kavar reached out to hit her again. Thinking quickly, she jumped up, using the Force to augment her leap and landed behind him. He turned around quickly though and blocked her three hits. She hissed in frustration before kavar held his hand up in a sign to stop practicing. She dropped the blade on the ground and took a couple of breathes. Fighting always took everything out of her. Especially when Kavar was being so…fierce. He never hit her in a way that could actually harm her, but today he didn't seem to care. Frustration welled up inside of her, and she barely managed to not scream out. Why was he acting so cold towards her? Ever since that incident in his room he had distanced himself from her so much that he seemed like he wanted nothing to do with her. Kavar reached down and picked up the two blades.

"You may go now Arianna." He said coolly, not looking at her. That was the last straw. When had he started calling her Arianna? Next he was going to be calling her Padawan Token!

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded, her voice wavering as she tried to not shout. It was proving quite hard when she thought about he had treated her the past two weeks. He slowly turned to look at her, and she thought that she briefly saw a flash of sadness in his eyes. It was gone in less than a second though, so she couldn't be sure.

"Nothing is the matter Arianna. Now leave before you're late." He said, turning away from her. She stamped her foot on the ground like an impatient child. She didn't care if she was throwing a fit like a 3 year old, she wanted answers and she wanted answers now!

"To hell I am! I want answers! Why are you acting so cold to me?" she ordered, crossing her arms over her chest. It hurt her inside to be this mean, but she had to know what was going on. Kavar narrowed his eyes and took a step to her. Well, this was progress. At least she was getting emotion out of him now, even if it was anger.

"Arianna, just leave. We have nothing to discuss." He said, his voice held hints of anger but he held it in well. She took a challenging step forward and glared up at him. Damn him for being so tall.

"Yeah, what are you going to do?" Woah, where did that come from? "If you want me to leave, make me." She growled. Jeez, this is what you get for falling in love with someone. No wonder the Jedi banned it. It was certainly causing her a lot of pain and even more aggravation.

"Arianna Christine Token, do not talk to me like that!" he ordered while taking another step to her. Arianna could have snorted. He sounded like an angry dad on the verge of a conniption. She really should have backed off by now, but something was pushing her on.

"What are you going do? Send me to my room?" she retorted. It was just then she noticed how close they were. They were mere centimeters apart, with the only thing separating them being a small amount of air. She gulped involuntarily and was about to take a step back when a strong arm reached out and grabbed her by the side.

"No, I don't think I will. I much prefer to do this." He said, bending down and pressing his lips to hers. She couldn't resist melting into the kiss almost immediately. Moving without thinking, her arms reached up and circled around his neck, her fingers intertwining with his soft hair. He deepened the kiss, and her last coherent thought was that she hoped she wasn't going to be in trouble for being late.

**A/N: Happy endings for the win! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the quick little one-shot. I know, me not starting another chapter fic even though my other ones aren't done yet! Legasp! Anyways, please review and tell me how to make my writing better. Critique much appreciated, flames not wanted. Thanks! Until next time!**

**-Shadows of the Storm **


End file.
